Secret Love
by Denisetkm
Summary: El amor de secreto de Hinata Hyuuga era aquel chico que andaba con su mejor amiga. Pero lo que más le dolía era que ese chico la llamaba tan solo "amiga" una palabra de 5 letras tan hiriente como aquella. ¿Que mas podia hacer?


**Secret Love***

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pues son de mi adorado Kishi-sama, la idea vino de la cancion Secret Love - JoJo, que para mi es una cancion que me saca mucho las lagrimas ya que pienso en el pasado y pues... Es muy bonita! Bajenla!

**Titulo:** Secret Love_ (Amor Secreto)_

**Resumen:**El amor de secreto de Hinata Hyuuga era aquel chico que andaba con su mejor amiga. Pero lo que más le dolía era que ese chico la llamaba tan solo "amiga" una palabra de 5 letras tan hiriente como aquella. ¿Que mas podia hacer?

**Notas**: Pasen por mis otras historias, también estoy en fanfic con más historias: **Denisetkm**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capitulo 1:**

Hinata Hyuuga, morena de ojos perlados miraba de lejos a su amiga yendo al altar, se había negado rotundamente a ser su dama de honor, y todo era porque amaba al novio de su amiga, no podía estar ahí parada a su lado viéndola sonreír mientras el chico que le gustaba se desposaba con ella.

Pero ella era tan solo era una "amiga" y el siempre se lo había dejado muy claro.

.

"_Just a friend… That's all I've ever been to you…_

_Oh just a girl… Who wants to be the center of your world"_

._  
><em>

Y claro que ella que tenia que ofrecer, nada. Era pobre por así decirlo. Su padre la había desheredado hace más de 3 años por irse de su casa por un tiempo, por esa estupidez. No tenia dinero, no era tan hermosa como Sakura Haruno, era tímida… pero si Naruto Uzumaki se hubiera fijado en su corazón y su alma, en vez de fijarse en la belleza de su amiga, pero sabia que su corazón y su amor no era suficiente para el, apenas la notaba, solo era una chica… y ella sabia que solo eso podía ser para el.

.

"_But I ain't got much to offer… But my heart and soul… _

_And I guess that's not enough… For you to notice me _

_I'm just a girl… And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you… " _

._  
><em>

Sonrió cuando ellos empezaron a intercambiar sus votos, tragandose su dolor. Siempre habia sido asi… sonreia fingiendo que no le importaba nada y que todo estaba bien… Nadie sabía sobre aquel sufrimiento… No necesitaba decirlo porque sabia que de todos modos nunca nadie podia hacer nada. El estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de Sakura Haruno.

._  
><em>

_"I try to smile when I see other girls with you…_

_Acting like everything is ok…"_

._  
><em>

Además que iba a saber el… Era Naruto Uzumaki un chico guapisimo que solo tenia vista para aquella pelirosa que estaba convirtiendo en esposa. Que sabia el sobre sus sentimientos…

—Nada…

El no sabia como se sentia llorar por las noches, el no sabia lo que era estar enamorada de una persona que ni siquiera te veia de esa forma… No sabía nada…

.

_"You don't know how it feels to be so in love… _

_With someone who doesn't even know… My secret love…"_

._  
><em>

Siguió sonriendo mientras pensaba en esos dias que soñaba que el se fijara en ella antes de casarse con Sakura, sonaba egoista, pero lo deseaba mucho… Ella siempre pensaba en ello, los dos juntos, amandose mutuamente, ella con el… Suspiro… El era su amor secreto…

.

_"In my dreams… I see us both together constantly…"  
><em>.

No entendia porque el no podia ver lo que ella sentia y se daba cuenta que lo de Sakura era un fracaso total… Sakura no lo merecia… Sakura no merecia el amor de Naruto… Hinata lo sabía porque ella, aquella chica que era el amor de su amor estaba aun enamorada de su ex… Sakura no merecia a Naruto.

.

_"Why Can't you see… This love that's here for you inside of me…" _

._  
><em>

Pero ella no podia ir y decir: "Sakura aun ama a Sasuke, Naruto, ella no te merece…" No, no podia decir eso… No podia arruinar la felicidad del rubio, no podia, porque el y su amiga nunca se lo perdonarian.

.

_"What do I have to do… For you to notice this…"_

.

Hinata miro sin querer queriendo a Sakura con odio. Ella lo tenía todo… Todo… ¿Por que Sakura podia tener las miradas de amor de Naruto? Mientras que ella solo tenia la mirada de niña buena y amiga… Solo amiga… Una chica normal y eso era lo unico que seria para el.

.

_"You look at her with love… With me it's just friendship…_

_I'm just your girl… And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you… "_

._  
><em>

¿Que era lo que veia Naruto en Sakura? Tenía el pelo de un asqueroso color rosa y unos ojos verdes exoticos… No era la gran cosa… ¿Por que el no la veia a ella?

.

_"What do you see in her? You don't see in me, Boy you're so hard to believe…"_

._  
><em>

¿Porque le muestra amor a Sakura…? Que tenía ella… Y a ella no… Lo sabia el solo tenía ojos para ella, para Sakura…

.

_"Why do you show her love…? But there's none for me… Boy you don't make sense to me…"_

._  
><em>

Pero ella que tenia que ofrecer, nada. No tenia dinero, no era tan hermosa como Sakura Haruno, era tímida… Si Naruto Uzumaki se hubiera fijado en su corazón y su alma, en vez de fijarse en la belleza de su amiga, pero sabia que su corazón y su amor no era suficiente para el, apenas la notaba, solo era una chica… y ella sabia que solo eso podia ser para el.

.

_"Cause I don't have much to offer… But my heart and soul… _

_And I guess that's not enough… For you to notice me…_

_I'm just your girl… And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you…" _

._  
><em>

Sonrio una vez mas al ver como los recien casados se movian pasillo abajo hasta la puerta de la iglesia, ella tenia que fingir que estaba bien, pero no lo estaba.

.

_"I try to smile when I see other girls with you… _

_Acting like everything is ok (Everything ain't ok)…"_

._  
><em>

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, no intento retenerla, dejo que se deslizara… Ella deseaba que alguien viera su dolor, lo mal que se sentia… Nadie sabia lo que se sentia estar enamorada de alguien quien no podia corresponderte… Nadie…

.

_"You don't know how it feels to be so in love…_

_With someone who doesn't even know…"_

._  
><em>

Salió de la iglesia para ver como la pareja se subia a la limusina blanca sonriendo y besandose felices. Algo que ella no podia ser en ese momento.

—Feliz…

Pero algo si sabía… El seria su gran amor por siempre, nunca lo olvidaria… Viviria con aquellos pocos recuerdos de su cara y su sonrisa, de lo bueno y simpatico que era… El siempre seria…

—Mi amor secreto…

.

_"…My secret love…"_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**Notas Finales:**

Nee… No estoy hecha para esto…

No se hacer Songfics…

Pero quería inventar un poco, es algo en lo que no me baso, no se me da bien, pero cuando lo hice con una de mis canciones favoritas y se lo enseñe a mi hija querida (Amy) , me dijo que le gusto… y diré que a mi también… ^^ por eso quise ponérselo y ahora diciendo… Me gustaría hacer un fic entero sobre ellos más o menos… ¿Qué dicen?

¿Un Review?


End file.
